


Howl at the moon

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Child Abandonment, M/M, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Werewolves of America, drugged Harry potter, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Drugged and then ditched in the middle of  thick dense woods, Harry finds himself faces to face with a werewolf.





	Howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got no clue... it was going to be vampires

He has been wondering the road hours, he has no idea where he was going or where he is. The trees tower over him making him feel smaller it was cold very cold his fingers and thumbs are numb. They were on holiday his Uncle paid out for Harry to come with them to America, they were in a small town in the middle of nowhere and Harry had thought it was odd they would pick such a small town. But on the third night there his uncle had pulled him from his bed roll in the middle of the night and then shoved him into the back seat of his car and forced him to take two of his Aunt’s sleeping tablets and then drove for hours. 

When Harry woke up he was lying in a ditch half covered by leaves, his Pyjamas were soaked though from the rain. But now he is shivering as he walks down the road in bare feet, he knows he is going north by the moss growing on the trees. He warped his arms around trying to keep himself warm as it kept raining the dark clouds made this long and lonely street of road even lonelier, he had no idea what time is was just that it was getting dark and the rain still hadn’t let up and now his teeth is chattering .

A howl echoed around him it stopped Harry in his tracks and got him to look around seeing nothing but lonely road, there was another howl that came as a reply to the first one and it made the teen swallow the lump in his throat. He knew the differences between a normal wolves howl and a werewolf and that sounded more like a werewolf. He was out in the open and now where to go he knew he was doomed that these wolves would soon find him and he would. He stood there for a moment waiting to hear another howl and growl but there was nothing and sighed all was quiet again. Harry wasn’t fooled by the sounds of silences as he carried on walking.

After a couple of minutes he heard a growl right behind him, Harry froze to the spot as the growls kept coming. Biting his lips he turned around to see a large black werewolf standing there, the teen swallowed another lump in his throat as he quickly looked at those bright amber eyes watching him…thank you very much Uncle…he thought bitterly as he got onto his kneel and titled his head looking away, he hopes to make himself a submissive as possible and he closed his eyes. He felt the wet nose on his throat and the hot puff of air on his cold skin and he whimpered as he kept his neck stretched. He is trying to remember what Remus had taught him when he come cross another werewolf, a roar deafen his ears and then he felt the burning hot slices in his shoulder. He blacked out from the pain and doesn’t remember anything else after that.

When he woke up he was curled up on a bed his body ached and it took him a little while to remember what happen. He bolted up right and touched his shoulder feeling the large gauze shoulder his shoulder and he pulled it off seeing blood stand out on the white gauze. He touched his shoulder where he felt the bite and felt bumps where the bite had scared, he needs a mirror and looking around the room he saw that the room was smallish. It looked like part of cabin with the wooden walls and floors with a large red rug in the middle of the room. Harry shivered slightly and looked down at himself and gasped when his notices he was naked as he pulled the sheets up to his chest and looked and tried to see if he could spot his clothes. 

He warped the bed sheet around himself and looked around the room he had found a mirror in the wardrobe and looked at himself. He felt like he was looking at someone else rather than himself but he couldn’t say what was different, part from that he isn’t wearing glasses anymore and he could see clearly “Wow.” He whispered, he guessed that was from the wolf bite. The door to the room open and in walked a tall man that looked like someone who might work out with weight. His hair was redish brown and tied back into a pony tail as he scanned the room looking for Harry. “Ah there you are.” He said to him as he fully turned to face Harry, this man’s American accent was strong and the teen had to remind himself he is still in America.

Harry blinked at him not sure what to say or do “Cat got your tongue?” He chuckled; the dark haired teen blushed as he pulled the bed sheets tighter around himself.  
“W…Who are you?” He asked, the man blinked and then laughed at himself as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“I’m Tobin.” He smiled brightly as he held out his hand, the teen bite his bottom lips and took his hand and they shook.  
“Harry.” He said, Tobin smiled at him showing his pearly whites at him.  
“Well Harry sorry about what happen last night. We are normally out for fun on the full moon you just caught us at a bad time.” He told him, the teen hummed as he walked back to the bed and sat down pulling his knees up to himself. “But… what were you doing up there alone and in you PJs?” He asked, Harry looked down at his knees and tried not about the feeling of betrayal.  
“My Uncle drugged me and then drove me out to the middle of now where and dumped me in a ditch.” He told him, he looked back up to Tobin who was opening and closing his mouth unsure what to say.  
“What a dick.”


End file.
